Алексей Романов (Aleksey Romanov):10 Поцелуев
- в исполнении Алексей Романов (Aleksey Romanov). Может быть Проще простого Позабыть Эти три слова, Повторять Снова и снова, Как мы далеки. Я не поверю, Встану у двери, Не отпущу твоей руки... 10 шагов − и стрелки рисуют 10 минут до конца февраля (Февраля). Нежные 10 твоих поцелуев Этой весною разбудят меня (Весной разбудят). 10 шагов − и стрелки рисуют 10 минут до конца февраля (Февраля). Нежные 10 твоих поцелуев Этой весной разбудят меня (Меня). Для меня Проще простого Поменять Эти три слова И сказать − Ну что здесь такого?! − "Я тебя люблю". Главную тайну На первом свиданье Этой весной я тебе расскажу. 10 шагов − и стрелки рисуют 10 минут до конца февраля (Февраля). Нежные 10 твоих поцелуев Этой весною разбудят меня (Весной разбудят). 10 шагов − и стрелки рисуют 10 минут до конца февраля (Февраля). Нежные 10 твоих поцелуев Этой весной разбудят меня (Меня). Вместе снова и снова Ждали возвращенья весны. Знаю − и это не ново, − Мне нужна, мне нужна только ты (только ты, только ты)! 10 шагов − и стрелки рисуют 10 минут до конца февраля (Февраля). Нежные 10 твоих поцелуев Этой весною разбудят меня (Весной разбудят). 10 шагов − и стрелки рисуют 10 минут до конца февраля (Февраля). Нежные 10 твоих поцелуев Этой весной разбудят меня (Меня). Этой весной разбудят меня! Translation It might be A piece of cake To forget Those three words, To repeat Over and over again How far we are from each other. I won't believe it, I'll stand next to the door, I won't let go of your hand... 10 steps, and the clock's hands draw 10 minutes until the end of February (February). The 10 tender kisses you'll give me Will wake me up this spring (This spring). 10 steps, and the clock's hands draw 10 minutes until the end of February (February). The 10 tender kisses you'll give me Will wake me up this spring (Wake me up). It's a piece of cake For me To change Those three words And say - What would be wrong about it? - "I love you." I'll tell you The most important secret At the first date this spring. 10 steps, and the clock's hands draw 10 minutes until the end of February (February). The 10 tender kisses you'll give me Will wake me up this spring (This spring). 10 steps, and the clock's hands draw 10 minutes until the end of February (February). The 10 tender kisses you'll give me Will wake me up this spring (Wake me up). Together, again and again We waited for the spring to return. I know, and it's nothing new, That you are, that you are the only one I need (the only one I need)! 10 steps, and the clock's hands draw 10 minutes until the end of February (February). The 10 tender kisses you'll give me Will wake me up this spring (This spring). 10 steps, and the clock's hands draw 10 minutes until the end of February (February). The 10 tender kisses you'll give me Will wake me up this spring (Wake me up). They'll wake me up this spring! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Алексей Романов (Aleksey Romanov) Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Алексей Романов (Aleksey Romanov):10 Поцелуев Категория:Исполнители на А Категория:Исполнители на А Категория:Песни на 1